Confused Love
by hpfan0009
Summary: Harry and Hermione are finally together by a simple school project. But what happens when Ron and Harry get in a fight? Nasty Rumors!Will Harry and Hermione last? Please R
1. Mystery School Project

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter peoples and never will!!

A/N- This is my first fan fic so please review it!

On the train leaving for Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in an empty compartment talking about the upcoming school year. It was their sixth year there and they were talking about the new DADA teacher.  
  
"Hey, did you know that Snape will be our new defense against the dark arts teacher? It was in our Letters for Hogwarts,"said Hermione, gently petting her cat, Crookshanks, on the head. "Dumbledore couldn't find another one."  
  
"Are you serious?! I thought Fred and George put that in there as a joke!" said Ron, angrily.  
  
"No, its true. I got one too," Harry said, in a disappointed voice.  
  
"It's already bad enough he teaches us Potions! He should go wash his damn head, that might take up our last two years at Hogwarts," said Ron, in a hopeful voice.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The sky turned darker and darker as they went. Then, the train finally stopped.  
  
"I can't wait for the feast! I'm so starved I could eat a hippogriff!"  
  
"You're always hungry, Ron," said Harry while Hermione was laughing.  
  
As all of them were seated in the great hall, out came loads of first-years that all looked terrified. One of them looked as though she was about to cry.  
  
"Now as I call your name I will put the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses," said a Professor from the front.  
  
As she was calling out names, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking.  
  
"Hagrid told me that he had this special project for us for our first class. But he won't show it to us. Professor Grubbly-Plank will be subbing in for him while he's gone," said Hermione.  
  
"What's Hagrid doing?" asked Harry, worried.  
  
"Oh, I think he's hunting for new creatures for us to study this year."  
  
"How do you always know everything that's going to happen in our classes?" Asked Ron  
  
"Easy, I ask," said Hermione coolly.  
  
As the feast began, everyone started to stuff their faces. Ron had 6 servings, and that was just dinner. For dessert, he had this new food that the house-elves cooked up, butterbeer ice cream.  
  
"Dissiberegoo!" said Ron, with his mouth full.  
  
Later that morning, they had Care of Magical Creatures. Now they can finally find out about their mystery project.  
  
"Now as some of you know, there is a very special project I would like to have you do. Today, each of you will be paired up, and take care of an egg until it hatches. Now I have all different kinds of eggs, so each of you will have to take care of them differently. Now I will be calling out pairs made up of one girl and one boy to take care of the eggs. You will be like either the mother or the father. Now, stand by your partner as I call them out." said Professor Grubbly-Plank.  
  
"Mr. Ronald Weasley," Professor Grubbly-Plank announced while Ron was shaking," and Miss Parvati Patil."  
  
Parvati giggled and Ron, red as a tomato, went to go stand by her.  
  
"Mr. Seamus Finnigan, and Miss Lavender Brown."  
  
Lavender giggled even harder, and skipped over to Seamus and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Mr. Neville Longbottom and Miss Regina Mill."  
  
Regina was a girl in Slytherin. Neville gave out a long sigh. Regina, who seemed disappointed, started to cry.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter," Harry couldn't breath,"and Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
He could breathe again. He was happy to be with his best friend. She seemed happy too.  
  
"Mr.Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson."And on and on she went calling names.  
  
Once they were all sorted in pairs, Professor Grubbly-Plank got a bowl full of eggs. They were all different colors. Some had stripes and polka dots. Some didn't have any at all.  
  
"Now the Male of the couple can pick the eggs."  
  
All the girls sighed at this statement, but all the boys walked forward to get an egg. Ron got his hands on a light blue egg with white dots on it. Harry grabbed this Light brown egg with green dots on it. For some reason, it reminded him of Hermione's eyes...  
  
After everyone got their eggs, Professor gave them each instructions to follow to take care of their eggs. "Good day, now!"  
  
As Harry and Hermione walked back to their common room, Someone shouted," Mudblood with Mudblood! Oh what an ugly couple!"  
  
Harry knew that voice anywhere. It was Draco Malfoy. He was carrying a dark green egg with one arm around Pansy's Waist.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy!" said Hermione.  
  
At this point he pushed her and the egg fell out of her hands. Harry gave Malfoy a quick box in the face, and went for the egg. He almost caught it, until a greasy-haired teacher stood there, holding their egg.  
  
"Ah, Potter. Fighting and dropping eggs? You should be more careful with your child. Ten points from Gryffindor." said Snape.  
  
He pushed the egg back into his hand and turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Ah good job Mr. Malfoy. Taking good care of your egg I see? Ten Points to Slytherin!"  
  
Snape left after giving Harry a look of disguise.  
  
"Watch your back, Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was late in the common room. Harry and Hermione were reading their list.  
  
"OK, first we need to polish it. It says that it will grow up much more healthier if it has a clean shell when it hatches."  
  
She and Harry walked to the bathroom to clean the egg. They had loads of fun, spraying each other with water and soap, and laughing while doing so.  
  
When they came out, both of them were drench in water. They both looked at each other and laughed. They looked proudly at their clean egg. Then each of them went to bed.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Today was a horrible route. They had double potions and double DADA. Now, usually, Harry would be happy about the double DADA, but now since Snape was teaching it, it didn't seem as much fun.  
  
When they entered the Potions dungeon, Malfoy shouted," Awww, Mudblood loves Mudblood, so ugly!"  
  
Harry ignored this.  
  
"Here are the directions," at this moment, words came on the board," and there is your ingredients," potions appeared in front of Harry,"now began."  
  
Of course, mostly everyone had brewed up the wrong kind of potion and got D. Except for the Slytherin's and Hermione. Her's was perfect.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Their DADA class was just boring and eventless. They just read about Vampires the whole time. Well except for the time when Ron got 10 points taken away for, as Snape would say, breathing too loudly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After that was Care of Magical Creatures class. Professor Grubbly-Plank was standing out there with her arms folded. They all sat in a circle with each partner next to each other.  
  
"If any of you broke your eggs, you will be accepting a D for this class."  
  
Neville gave out a gasp and Regina Mill started to cry again. Every pair had to get their eggs inspected by Professor Grubbly-Plank.  
  
Harry and Hermione's egg seemed to be the cleanest. Ron was doing pretty well too. His egg was clean and when Ron and Parvati walked back, they were holding hands.  
  
"Nice work Potter and Granger, best egg in the whole class. Take 15 points."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the common room doing their foot-long essay Snape had given them last class on Vampires. Hermione's neat, small handwriting almost filled 3 feet. Ron's messy words barely filled one. Harry was almost done his foot.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, can I borrow, say, 2 feet?" asked Ron.  
  
"NO! Haven't I told you?! I don't cheat!" said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. How 'bout for 5 knuts?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
When each of them were done (they waited for Ron to finish) each went up for bed.

A/N- So how did you like it? Please review!! Just on simple click! And I Would like to thank Guy for editing my stories!! See I told you I wasn't going to forget you! Thanks for reading my chappie and please go on to the next one!!


	2. Secret Meetings

A/N- Thanks OutOfAzkaban for reviewing my story! I'm not very good at spelling, so sorry for the trouble! Hope you all like this chappie!!

Disclaimer- See first Chapter!

Chapter 2- Secret Meetings

"You know, you really should clean that egg, Ron," said Hermione."All that make-up Parvati

put on it will bring your grade down."  
  
They were walking on their way to breakfast on Saturday, when they heard a scream. It seemed that Seamus had scared Lavender by popping out of nowhere, that she had dropped the egg.  
  
"SEAMUS! NOW WE ARE GOING TO GET A D! YOU STUPID GIT!"  
  
And when she said that she gave him a rough slap on the face and ran away.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that day....  
  
In the corner of a noisy common room, Hermione and Harry watched their egg very closely while doing other homework. Harry had tried to hold hands with Hermione, but she moved her hand at the last minute and put it under her chin to keep it up.  
  
"You know, I picked that egg for a reason. A very good one too." said Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah, what is this reason?"  
  
"The color reminded me of your eyes," answered Harry, blushing.  
  
"Well thank you, Harry. This reminds me of your eyes too, with the dots on it." She was blushing too.  
  
Hermione was leaning in for a kiss, and so was Harry, until Ron popped out of nowhere.  
  
"GUESS WHAT!" said Ron.  
  
"What?" said Hermione and Harry at the same time.  
  
"I got an A on my Defense Against The Dark Arts essay!" said Ron, amazed.  
  
"That's nice, Ronald." said Hermione, getting up and leaving.  
  
"What's up with her?"  
  
Harry told Ron what he was about to do ("oh sorry mate!") while Harry looked at  
DADA essay that also had a large green A on it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Today the class had to show Professor Grubbly-Plank their eggs.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan, Miss Brown, explain yourselves!" Seamus told her what happened and how the egg got smashed. They had tried to get another egg from the bowl, but none looked like the one they had at first. "Well, D's for both of you!"  
  
"Again, Well done, Potter and Granger. WEASLEY AND PATIL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR EGG!?! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Still Regina was crying about being partners with Neville and the egg, because the people who broke eggs where suppose to be cleaning out the stalls of all of Hagrid's wild and crazy creatures. No wonder she was crying. The stalls were disgusting.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

During dinner time..."Everyone!" shouted Professor Dumbledore," I have news for all of you. In two weeks, we will be holding a Christmas dance for all of you staying at Hogwarts. Now this is a dance, so you must have partners. This is only for 5th years and up. Now enjoy the rest of your dinner."  
  
When Dumbledore said this, Parvati and Lavender giggled. Ron went over there and asked Parvati. She giggled more and said yes. Ron came back with a look of great achievement on his face.  
  
"So, I guess your going out with Paravti now?" ask Harry.  
  
"Yep. And I'm damn proud of it. Harry you better hurry up and ask someone. Remember the Yule ball?"  
  
Harry had a flashback of when he had asked Cho Chang to go to the Yule ball with him two years ago. But she was already going with Cedric Diggory. He felt humiliated.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want that to happen again. So, Hermione, who do you want to go with?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't really know yet."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
_Hey Hermione,  
  
Meet me in the library at 2 o'clock. I need to ask you something important. And please come alone.  
  
Blake Conner  
_  
"Whose that from?" asked Harry, trying to grab it from her.  
  
"It's Blake. He's in Ravenclaw. He used to be my partner during our Charms project. He wants to see me at 2 in the library. I wonder what he wants," said Hermione, confused.  
  
"Can I come with you?" ask Harry  
  
"No, he said to come alone. Oh it's 1:45. I should be leaving. Bye Harry!"  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
Harry told Ron all about the letter from Blake. He seemed pretty interested.  
  
"Well, Mate, you know what to do now, don't you?"  
  
"Umm no. Did I miss something?"  
  
"Go with her! But the question is how...I got it!"  
  
"INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" shouted Ron and Harry together.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hi Blake!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Blake answered  
  
"You said you wanted to see me"  
  
Ron and Harry were standing there right behind Hermione listening very closely.  
  
"Umm yes, I was wondering.... Would you like to go to the ball with me on Christmas?" asked Blake.   
  
"Ummm...I'm sorry Blake. I kinda have another person in mind." answered Hermione, feeling very bad.  
  
"Oh..Ok, well can you tell me who it is?"  
  
"Ok, only if you don't tell anyone. Promise?"  
  
"I Promise," answered Blake  
  
"Well.... It's....

Blake stood there, staring at Hermione very strangly  
  
"Its Harry. I'm waiting for him to ask me."  
  
"Oh ok. Good luck with him then," and then he walked away.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
LUNCHTIME  
  
Ron and Harry were sitting on the Gryffindor table eating their lunch when Hermione walked in. She never found out about them hiding in the cloak while she was talking to Blake.  
  
"So, what did Blake want?" ask Harry.  
  
"Oh, he just wanted to ask me something," said Hermione, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Did he ask you to go to the ball?" ask Ron.  
  
Harry kicked him hard on the leg. Ron let out a small yelp and started rubbing his leg.  
  
"Were you two in the library when he asked me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No."  
  
"OK, I trust you." said Hermione, looking akwardly at the two of them.  
  
Once they had all finished eating, they had started to walk back to the common room, until Ron chased after Parvati. "See you later!"  
  
Now finally he and Hermione were alone. Harry felt this kind of joy in his heart because he knew that Hermione was just waiting for him to ask her to the ball. He didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. He waited for a few seconds and then popped the question.  
  
"Umm Hermione, do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Of course Harry!" she said, giving him a hug. He felt this kind of bomb go off inside of him. No word could explain the happiness of him. They walked back to the common room holding hands and smiling.


	3. He's my Friend?

Hey everyone!!! This is my third chappie!! lol. I'm happy that you guys like. And again, I'm sorry for the words that are not spelled right. You can blame my computer for that. I have no Microsoft word, only notepad, and it doesn't catch mistakes. Don't worry, Guy! It's not your fault! lol!! plz R&R!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Today they had another care of Magical Creatures class. It seemed that Ron and Parvati had broken their egg when she tried to put lipstick on it. Ron had complained about cleaning the stalls, but still liked Parvati and still was going to the ball with her. And to Harry's delight, Malfoy and Pansy had broken their egg also, by God knows how. But he was happy that he could watch Malfoy clean the stalls and Pansy getting dung all over her robes.  
  
But for this class, when the people who broke their eggs finished the stall they were cleaning, they needed to listen to Professor Grubbly-Plank for their real first lesson. It was about Unicorns ("Ooooo!" screamed Parvati and Lavender, while covered in dung.) Again, the boys couldn't touch the unicorn, only the girls. But for some reason, Pansy stayed back with Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin boys and discussed some sort of a plan.  
  
While they talked, Harry asked Ron,"What do you think they are planning?"  
  
"Ummm killing the unicorn? I dont know Harry," said Ron, gazing at Parvati.  
  
At this moment, Draco and his gang walked over to Harry and Malfoy. Every one of them seemed to be grinning, with the exception of Pansy, who was laughing.  
  
"So, you're going out with that ugly Mudblood?" said Malfoy, pointing at Hermione, who seemed to be too interested in Professor Grubbly-Plank's facts about unicorns to notice.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy."  
  
"Famous Harry Potter. I would have thought you could do better than that piece of trash right there. Oh wait I forgot, you are a Mudblood! That changes everything. She's too good for you."  
  
Harry felt so enraged about him insulting Hermione and himself. At this point, he couldn't hold it in much longer. He threw a punch aimed right at Malfoy's face. His nose started bleeding and was bent in a strange angle. It was broken.  
  
At this point, Professor Grubbly-Plank and the girls started running over here. She seemed furious. The girls from Gryffindor started laughing at Malfoy, but the Slytherin girls just gave them nasty looks.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? POTTER, MALFOY EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"  
  
"He insulted me and my best friend!"  
  
"And what exactly did he say, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well, he called Hermione and me Mudbloods."  
  
Harry saw Hermione blush because he sacked Malfoy when he insulted her.  
  
"Both of you! Detentions!"  
  
"But I was the one who got sacked!" said Malfoy, on the floor.  
  
"I don't care! You insulted someone for their kind of blood! Now ten points from Slytherin!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was the day of his detention, and Harry was doing homework with Ron and Hermione in the common room. It was 5:30. His detention was at 6.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't have sacked Malfoy because he called me a Mudblood. I get it from him and the rest of the Slytherins all the time. It's not like it was anything new for me."  
  
"Yeah but it was bloody brilliant!" said Ron.  
  
"But still,"  
  
"Listen, I just don't like taking trash from Malfoy and his gang of friends. It was just something I had to do. I'm going to head to Plank's office. I'm 30 minutes early. Maybe she'll let me off early if I can get the work done."  
  
When Harry walked into Professor Grubbly-Plank's office, Malfoy was sitting there with his legs crossed, and Professor was sitting there with her mouth wide open in shock.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Where have you've been?! You're 30 minutes late!'  
  
"I'm thirty minutes early! What are you talking about?!" said Harry, irritated about her yelling at him.  
  
"Oh I sent you an owl saying that she changed our times one hour earlier. Didn't you get it?" said Malfoy, with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
At this moment, an owl came in with a small piece of parchment wrapped around its leg. He pulled it off and there was Malfoy's handwriting.  
  
_Potter  
  
Professor Grubbly-Plank has changed our detention time an hour ealier.  
  
Malfoy_  
  
"I told you I sent an owl!"  
  
"Well now that we are all here, let's begin. In the Ravenclaw common room, there is a stain on the carpet the size of the Womping Willow's stump. I have informed the Ravenclaw party that you two will be coming in to use magic to get the stain out. And hurry. It smells really bad. Go on now."

And with that said, Harry and Malfoy were off.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It took Harry and Malfoy so many spells and hexes to make the stain less seen. And then Malfoy came to an idea.

"Yes finally!"

They had made the stain go away by just using a simple vanishing spell.

"Listen I really gotta go, Potter, could you clean up? I need to do something."  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"It's none of your concern. But if you must know, I need to ask Pansy to the ball on Christmas."  
  
For about one hour, Malfoy and Harry bonded. After 6 years of hating him, he felt like, he wasn't so bad after all. Malfoy told Harry about all his feelings for Pansy and how pretty she was. (Which Harry thought was absurd.) He felt the same way about Hermione like Malfoy did towards Pansy, and that was something they could relate to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shoutouts to all the people who reveiwed!!!

OutofAzkaban- Thanks for reveiwing my first Chappie! if you wouldn't have reveiwed it, I wouldn't have continued it! Thanks for the inspiration!!

Princessa de Santo Doming- I don't care what you say! At least other people like my story!

FeatherPink- I'm sorry! it's just that sparks didn't fly yet. But I promise, they will for Chappie 4!

Pippi!!- Yay! I'm so glad you loved it! well I gotta keep updating. lata! ((I'm hipp!))

Tracy- I'm glad you liked it! I'll keep updating!! Thanks for your support!

fanjimmy- Thanks for those reviews. Even though they were pretty short, I loved them! lol!

I'm so sorry this chappie is short! Is their going to be a friendly relationship with Harry and Malfoy now? hmm... your gonna have to wait to find out! if you liked it, plz R&R!! And in the next chappie, sparks will fly with Harry and Hermione!!! so keep checking and reviewing!!

Yours Truly, hpfan0009


	4. Under the Moonlight

Hey everyone! Yep, you said it, this is where the fluff comes in!! And what happens when Ron says something that Harry doesn't expect.... You'll just have to read to find out!!! plz read and review!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the night of the Christmas ball and Harry was waiting for Hermione to get ready in the empty common room, in his green dress robes. He was alone until Ron and Parvati came out, holding hands happily, with Parvati wearing the brightest pink Harry could ever imagine dress robes, and Ron wearing dark blue dress robes (Hermione had put a spell on them to turn them from purple to blue). Ron gave him a wink from his right eye and Harry from his left.  
  
When Hermione came out, she looked the best that Harry has ever seen her before. The only time she had looked this good was when she went to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum. She was wearing Cream colored robes instead of the blue robes she wore two years ago. Her hair was straightened very well and looked beautiful.  
  
"Shall we go down?" ask Hermione, blinking very hastily.  
  
When they went down to the Great Hall, the 4 long tables had been removed, and there were small round tables on the sides of the room. The decorations were amazing. Snow everywhere, which had a spell on it so that it wouldn't melt. About twenty Christmas trees were lined up against the walls. And a huge group of people dancing in the center of the room. At the front, The Weird Sisters were playing an upbeat song. Harry spotter Ron and Parvati dancing near the front.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Draco, with Pansy around his arm, and also giving him a little wink.

"I wonder why he's acting so nicely towards you," said Hermione, looking very confused.

Harry gave out a little chuckle.

"So, do you want to dance, Hermione?" Ask Harry, looking at his feet.  
  
"Sure!"

And with that said, Hermione and Harry went to the center of the Great Hall. But once they got there, the song had stopped, and played a slow, soft song.

"Do you still want to dance?" asked Harry, again, looking down at his feet.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well they changed the so-

Harry couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione had dragged him to the dance floor and put her hands on his shoulder and hand. Harry had done the same, exept on her waist. They dance to that song, and when it ended, they went to go sit on one of the small tables, with Harry carrying two Butterbeers, feeling rather happy.

"That was fun," said Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

After a couple silent minutes and gulps of Butterbeer, Harry broke the silence.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" ask Harry.

"Sure."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
They went out of the Great Hall, holding hands, until they got to the bench in front of the lake. It was beautiful outside. The stars were showing in the clear night sky and the moon was full. The lake was glistening with moonlight. Then Hermione spoke something that made Harry's heart burst.  
  
"Thanks for standing up for me to Malfoy earlier. You're really sweet."  
  
"Oh that, it was nothing. Actually, Malfoy isn't really that bad. In detention, we talked for about an hour, and we have a lot in common."  
  
"No really you're sweet. So, what did you and Malfoy talk about?"  
  
"Oh just how much he likes Pansy Parkinson and how much I like-" Harry stopped staring at Hermione.  
  
"Who did you talk about with Malfoy?"  
  
"You..." Harry said blushing.  
  
At this moment, Hermione and Harry both leaned in for a kiss. Harry was expecting Ron or someone else to jump in and break his moment. But no one did. This moment was Hermione's and Harry's. No interruptions. And to end that perfect night, they kissed under the full moon.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry told Ron all about it. Ron seemed amazed and flabbergasted about this. This was different. It was okay when he kissed Parvati, because he had done it so many times. But this was Harry's first kiss with Hermione.  
  
"Well you know what you have to do, don't you?" ask Ron at breakfast, while eating his waffles very hastily.  
  
"I don't need to do anything? Do I?" asked Harry, sipping from his cup of Pumpkin juice.  
  
"You need to let her go," said Ron.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Harry said, spitting out his pumpkin juice.  
  
"If you want to find the right person, you need to find it the right way, by seeing people, and choosing out of the lot of them."  
  
Ron, who Harry would describe as a player, had many girlfriends in the past. He started dating in their 4th year. On and off with girls and then just leaving them. After their relationships, not many girls liked Ron, except for the ones who he didn't try to mangle with. (A/N- Sorry Ron lovers!!! Please don't put in bad reviews for that!!)  
  
"Yep, and I think I found MY girl, Parvati," Ron said, taking an enormous amount of waffles in his mouth.  
  
"But I think I found her too," said Harry, getting angry.  
  
"But how will you know that for sure?" said Ron coolly, as he got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
This left Harry pondering. Should he let her go? What if she really is the one? He sat there for about 10 minutes, and then realized he was late for class. He quickly ran outside to Hermione, hoping she had the egg, and thank God she did.   
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Pondering," said Harry without noticing he said it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing," said Harry, turning red.  
  
And also, thank God that their egg was still in good shape. He and Hermione weren't quite keeping a good eye on it. But it had grown bigger. Much Bigger.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Later that day...  
  
Harry sat in front of the fire in the common room as though he was expecting something to appear out of nowhere from it. Should he let Hermione go? And if he does, How? Or should he assume she is really the one and take some later risk? Ron should have just stayed out of things. He was the one who made him so confused.  
  
When Harry was thinking about all the mess in his head, Hermione walked into the common room, heading straight for Harry, which made him very nervous.  
  
"Hey Harry!"   
  
"Hey," said Harry, lifeless.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You barley said two words to me during Care of Magical Creatures. And you wouldn't even wait for me to pack my bloody books in my bag to walk with you back." said Hermione, now sitting right in front of him, blocking the fire.  
  
"Umm.. Listen Hermio-"  
  
"Ohh no! I got to meet Lavender in the Charms classroom for our project! I'm late! I'll talk to you later Harry!" said Hermione running for the portrait hole.  
  
Now when was he gonna tell her? At that point Ron came out of their dorm. When he saw Harry, he quickly ran up to him and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Good job, mate! How did she take it? Did she cry? What was she weari-"  
  
"I didn't tell her.."  
  
"WHAT?!?" yelled Ron, making everyone in the common room staring at the two of them.  
  
"I couldn't. She had to meet Lavender in the Charms classroom. Anyway, I don't think I could have told her, even if I tried. I can't do it Ron. I can't hurt her like that."  
  
"Okay mate, but later if you spend the rest of your life with her, you will be taking major risks later in life." And with that said, Ron got up and left for their dorm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm so sorry for you Ron lovers!! Please don't put in bad reviews!! I just needed one of Harry's friends to be a player and confuse Harry so this plot would be possible!! Did you like it? Hate it? review!!!


	5. Nasty Rumors

Hey!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long!! I just moved and we had no internet!! So please Read and Reveiw!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At this point, Harry could only think of one thing to do. And that was to go to Hermione's best friend, Ginny.  
  
"Hey, HEY GINNY!" shouted Harry, running to her. She seemed to be mad. Maybe it was because she happened to be talking to one of her friends before Harry shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I need to talk to you.  
  
"I'm kind of busy now, Harry." said Ginny.

"It'll just take five minutes," said Harry, hoping she could answer his questions.

"Okay," shrugged Ginny.  
  
As they walked to the Great Hall, Harry started explaining. Ginny seemed surprised that Ron, her own brother, would say such a thing. She would usually go "Oh my" or gasp now and then.  
  
"So what do I do?" asked Harry, now taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, with Ginny on the opposite side. She was thinking for about half a minute and then finally said something.  
  
"Oh come off it, Harry. Don't listen to what Ron says. He, at least I think, has never felt anywhere near what you feel for Hermione. Just listen to your heart, which is saying not to break up with her."  
  
After talking to Ginny, Harry felt loads better. Now he wasn't that much confused anymore. He was happy now, and was going to stay happy. Or so he thought.  
  
As Harry was walking back to the common room, he saw Ron doing his homework in the corner. Harry walked over there, but before he could even say hello, Ron said hastily, "So did you do it?!"  
  
"No, and I don't plan on doing it. I talked to Ginny today an-"   
  
"Don't listen to what she says! Yeah I know, I'm her big brother, but she's wrong about this! Come on Harry, who are you going to trust? Your best friend, who you've known for 6 years, or his little sister?"  
  
"Even, though I might be taking a risk, I choose your little sister, because I think she knows a little more about girls because she bloody is one! How would you know?! Most of the girls in our year mostly hate you because you just leave them to find the "right one". And how do you know Parvati is the right one? Why don't you try to go out with the other, um, the rest of the female population!? Which is about maybe 5 girls!"  
  
At this point, everyone was staring at Ron and Harry. Harry could fell their eyes on him. But right now he didn't care. He was just thinking about how much he hated the red-haired boy standing right in front of him, fists clenched. At this point Ron threw a punch at Harry in the stomach. Harry fought back. At this time, Hermione and Ginny both came in the common room laughing. But when they saw Ron and Harry fighting, They quickly jumped in and stopped the fight.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" shouted Ginny trying to hold back Ron.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" asked Hermione, pushing him against his chest, away from Ron.  
  
Ron just stormed off to the dorm, while Harry stormed out of the common room. He couldn't believe what was happening. His best friend who sat by him in the Hogwarts train during their first year, who was the first person who actually WAS his friend had hit him. It seemed now that their friendship was just vanquished by anger. Harry walked out of the castle and in the bench right in front of the lake where he and Hermione first kissed at the ball. When he was thinking this, a voice came out from behind him, shouting,"Harry!"  
  
It was Hermione. She came rushing towards him, looking rather worried but anger spread across her face also. "Harry, what happened!?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to exp-"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Since Ron was also her best friend, she was obviously mad because we were fighting.  
  
"Okay, if you won't tell me, I'm going to go back in the common room and ask Ron," said Hermione, heartlessly. As she walked off, Harry had an urge to scream "It's about you!" but he just couldn't tell her that he had a bloody lip over her.  
  
After Hermione left, Ginny came towards him, running.  
  
"Why did you start fighting with Ron? I asked Ron, and he said to go ask you."  
  
"It's because I told Ron that I was going to do what you told me to do. But he said that it wasn't the right way or something."  
  
At this point, Ginny covered her mouth with her hand. She was in total shock. And a few seconds later, Harry could have sworn she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying? You didn't do anything. I asked for advice and you offered it. Don't cry Ginny."  
  
"Yeah, but I sorta caused the fight between you all. If I didn't open my mouth, none of this would have happened."  
  
"It's not your fault, Ginny."  
  
At this point Ginny had stood up, and Harry followed. Harry didn't want Ginny to feel bad over what Ron and he had caused. He hugged her and let her cry on him. She kept crying for about 2 minutes until Harry heard a voice go,"Harry, Ron just told me th-"  
  
She had spotted them hugging and stared at them. Harry could sense that she had gotten the wrong idea of him and Ginny. He and Ginny quickly let go of each other and stepped one foot apart from each other.  
  
"Harry, Ron just told me that you had been seeing Ginny behind my back. Is that true?"  
  
"What!?" screamed Harry and Ginny at unison.  
  
"Well, from what I see here, it looks like I have enough information to go on!"  
  
Harry ran up to her and grabbed her arm very tightly. "No Hermione it's not what you think. Ginny was just crying and I was just letting her cry on m-"  
  
"Oh is that right? Well tell us Ginny, Why were you crying?"  
  
Ginny looked very nervous because it was she who had to tell Hermione about what Ron told Harry.  
  
"Oh, um, Well it's because i said something I sorta regret but not that much. And it's kinda my fault that Harry and Ro-"  
  
"What do you regret saying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a long story, Hermione. Why don't you just let me walk you back to the common room, and let me explain everything," Harry said.  
  
"No I think I can walk myself, thanks."  
  
"Please Hermione?" Harry said, letting go of her arm.  
  
"I said no." She started running away. But Harry ran faster.  
  
"Hermione look, I really need to explain things,"  
  
"Harry James Potter, What is there that needs to be explained?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"No, now let go of my arm," said Hermione struggling.  
  
"Just hear me out here,"  
  
"I said let go!" And with this Harry let go. He didn't need that many warnings.  
  
"Hermione, please?"  
  
And with that, she slapped him on the face. Harry watched her run back to the castle, with his hand clutch to his cheek. She had left a red mark on his face. Not only his face, but in his heart. He never felt this way about any girl, even in his 5th year with Cho. And there he was, watching her run away from him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hope you liked it!!! Please R&R!!!

Your Truly,

hpfan0009


	6. Writings and Angels

I'm so sorry! I haven't updated forever!! And it was such a cliffhanger to leave you guys at! I promise I won't do that ever again!

**ALERT!!!!!**

I'm starting to write a new story, It's going to be called "Getting her Back." And I think It's much better than "Confused Love." I'll post it soon. Just to tell you'll!!!!

Where are your reviews? I'm missing those....:( lol! ok well here's is chapter 6!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When Harry went back into the Common room, He saw the sight of a bushy brown-haired girl and a red head sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Harry, weakly.  
  
"Bye Ron. I'll talk to you later," said Hermione, clearly not wanting to talk to Harry.

When Harry was sure Hermione was back in her dorm, He yelled at Ron for starting that rumor about him and Ginny.  
  
"Why did you say that, Ron!? You know I'm not dating Ginny! Yeah sure, I go to her for advice, but I have no loving relationship with her! And starting a nasty bloody rumor about your own sister, just 'cause you want me and Hermione to break up, doesn't mean you have to do that! Just stay out of our business!" screamed Harry.  
  
"Why are you screaming at me?! You should be thanking me! I'm looking out for you! Making sure you don't take later ris-

"Enough with this later risk with Hermione, ok! I love her! I would do anything to make her happy and to be with her! So screw later risk! You just don't want me and Hermione to be together for some bloody reason! I don't know anything I have done to cause this, but don't start spreading rumors about people just to get your way!" Screamed Harry, walking up to their dorm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Harry couldn't sleep at all this night.

"Hermione...." He whispered under his breath.

How could Ron have started all those rumors with him and Ginny? How was Harry going to tell her that all this was made-up? He loved her. And He knew exactly how to show it. He went under his covers, and whispered, "lumos!" His wand lit up and he grabbed a piece of parchment, quill, and a bottle of ink. He spent the rest of the night writing away. Planning...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
BREAKFAST

Harry went running down to the Great hall, emerald eyes dull, and two bags under his dull eyes. When he ran to the Great Hall, He scanned the Gryffindor table to search for Ginny. She was sitting all the way in the front, and Harry went running for her.  
  
"Ginny! I've got a plan!" said Harry while sitting down next to her.

Ginny sat there reading the paper very carefully. Then she put it down and said, "Aw! Harry, She'll love it! And I know where you can get one! I help decorate dances and would be happy to lend you one! Harry, you look tired! You should get some rest. Your lucky today is Saturday!"  
  
And with that said, Harry went back to his common room, and then up to his dorm, to tired to even take off his glasses, and fell asleep.  
  
He woke up about 2 hours later and went into the common room. It was packed. So of course, there was no place to relax in there. There was only one more place to go besides his dorm where he can get relaxation. Harry ran down to the Room of Requirement.  
  
When he saw the big door, he opened it, and to his surprise, Ginny was in there. He couldn't tell what she was doing because her back was faced to him. So he stepped closer to have a look.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry.  
  
When Harry said this, Ginny jumped in shock.

"Don't scare me like that!" said Ginny, budging his knee with her elbow.

"Sorry 'bout that. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm putting together your plan. Look, I've got the little angel thing here and a poem. I went to this place because I always have writer's block. So this room gave me one. Now I'm trying to make this little punk say the poem, but it won't listen." said Ginny, throwing the angel aside.  
  
"It's easy. Just do this."  
And with that said, Harry wished the dumb angel away and wished for an angel that could say the poem.

"There, now let's test it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Harry was walking to lunch the next day, and everyone started looking at him. He heard whispering, and he could feel their eyes on him. As he started walking down the hall, everyone began talking more loudly. He met up with Ginny at the end of the hallway, and she looked worried.

"What's happening, Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think you better come with me," said Ginny, grabbing his wrist and running. When they stopped, they were in the Gryfinndor common room. And in on the walls were words that shocked Harry.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER SLEPT WITH VIRGINIA WEASLEY. INDECENT LITTLE BASTARD.  
  
"I know, they've been treating me the same way." said Ginny, still looking up at the words.  
  
Harry ran out of the common room. What if Hermione saw that? What would she think of him now? As he ran down the hall, Hermione stared at him. "Harry," he could hear her whisper. She was walking with Ron, so he didn't stop to talk to her.  
  
"I wondered who put that up in our common room," said Hermione.

"I did," said Ron, blowing at his nails.

"YOU WHAT!?!"

"I put that up there to make sure he learns his lesson, going out with Ginny. He shouldn't do that to you."

"I guess...." whispered Hermione, looking back at where Harry was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Harry ran to the room of requirement. As he sat there in the middle, the wall covered with posters of Hermione. He thought.

"There's probably no chance with Hermione now. I wonder who put that there. Could someone be that cruel? I'm sure someone could be, but who? It had to be some one who is mad at me."  
  
And at that very moment, he thought, "Ron...."

His fist was clenched in a fist, with sweat running down his forehead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Harry!" screamed Ginny from down the hall. "I think this is the best time to do it."  
and with that said, he and Ginny got the live angel now and set it in place.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
As Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati walked out of the Charms classroom, a little angel popped up. Ginny signaled Lavender and Parvati to come over and let Hermione enjoy this by herself. As Lavender and Parvati ran away, Hermione said, " Where are you going?" but it was too late. The angel started singing in a high pitched voice.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
_

_I'll never know what the future brings  
_

_But I know you're here with me now  
_

_We'll make it through  
_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
_

As the little angel was singing this, he was throwing flower petals everywhere. Hermione had to wipe tears from joy out of her face. When the little angel was finished it vanished, and Harry was standing at the end of the hallway. Hermione ran to him with her arms around him, tight as can be.

Like it? Hate it? Review!!!!


	7. I Could Not Ask For More

Hey! I hope you all like this chapter! It's a song fic to "I could not ask for more." It's a great song! Well, please read on and review!!!!!

-----

Late at night, Harry and Hermione laid down on the common room floor, with blankets, staring out at the rain outside the window. Harry smiled at Hermione, and she smiled back at him.

_Lying here with you, _

_Listening to the rain,_

_Smiling just to see, _

_The smile upon your face_

"I love you," said Harry, with no nervousness in his tone of voice.   
"I love you too," said Hermione, kissing Harry on the cheek, and putting her head on his shoulders.  
Harry brushed away the extra strands of hair on her face. When he was done with that, he put his arm around her waist.

_These are the moments,_

_I thank God that I'm alive, _

_These are the moments,_

_I'll remember all my life, _

_I found all I've waited for,_

_And I could not ask for more. _

After about a minute in that position, Hermione took Harry's arm off of her and then kissed him. They kissed for about 5 minutes, and from what Harry could tell, it was the best five minutes in his whole life. After the kiss, he looked at her chocolate brown eyes, while she looked at his emerald green ones. Her eyes were so...perfect. If you stare at them for too long, you'll probably get lost in them.

_Looking in your eyes, _

_Seeing all I need, _

_Everything you are, _

_Is everything to me, _

"You're my angel Hermione. I know Heaven's in your eyes."

With this said, Hermione blushed and took hold of his hand.

_These are the moments,_

_I know heaven must exist, _

_These are the moments, _

_I know all I need is this,_

_I have all I've waited for, _

_And I could not ask for more. _

Hermione stared at Harry from the side of his head. His hair was so messy, she thought. But still, she had the urge to rub it. When she did this for about 10 seconds, Harry turned to her and did the same to her hair. They both laughed and kissed again.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you, _

_Every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I've had has come true, _

Hermione put her soft, gentle face on Harry's cheek. Then she put the back of her head on Harry's shoulder, and fell asleep. And then Harry thought, finally, I could not ask for more...

_And right here in this moment, _

_I'm right where I meant to be, _

_Here with you, Here with me . . . _

REVIEW!!!!!!!

Happy writing,

Hpfan0009


	8. Mixed Feelings and Innocence

Sorry it took so long to update!! Well here it is.

Harry lay there, with Hermione on his back, just thinking about her. Her chocolate brown eyes, her voice, her beautiful smile, and that look that she always gave him when she was sad. He loved everything about her and thought, "Now nothing is between us." Or so he thought.

He stayed there just wondering what to say when she wakes up. And then suddenly, he felt a little movement on his shoulder. Hermione was waking up. She opened her eyes, turned to Harry, and slowly got up from his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry, Harry. Your shoulder must be pretty numb now," said Hermione, rubbing the place where she lifted her head.

"No, I'm okay. No damage done." said Harry, getting up as well.

"Well I guess we should clean up the mess we made last night," said Hermione, pointing at the scattered blankets at the floor.

"Well I guess your right, now shouldn't we?" said Harry, with a friendly grin on his face.

"Oh shut up, Harry," said Hermione, same playful mood as Harry, while hitting him with a pillow.

After they finished cleaning up, Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch, Harry putting his arm around her neck. They didn't talk for about 2 minutes, only a couple of yawns and random noises, until Harry asked, "Hermione, You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, Harry." said Hermione getting up while removing his hand from her neck.

----

As Harry and Hermione were walking and talking along the lake, Harry asked a question he was wondering about since Ron had started those horrible rumors about him and Ginny.

"Did you actually believe Ron when he said I liked Ginny?" asked Harry, stopping, and looking at Hermione straight in the eye, while her pupils got bigger.

"Well it was just all very confusing. I didn't think you would do something like that, but at the same time, I didn't think Ron would have lied about something like that. But I guess I was wrong."

"I wonder why he would do that......." said Harry, now walking again.

After he and Hermione walked around the lake and went back in the common room, they meet up with Ron. Hermione greeted him with a cheerful and healthy, "Hello!" While he and Ron said nothing. Hermione went back up to her dorm, while Harry and Ron headed to the Great Hall for lunch. On the way there, they didn't say anything to each other. But when they sat down in the Gryffindor table, Ron had opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry, mate." said Ron looking at his soup, while stirring it with his spoon.

"I just want to know why you were starting those rumors." said Harry, while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"It's nothing like I wanted to, I swear." said Ron, feeling rather guilty.

"Okay then. I forgive you," said Harry, now looking up at Ron.

Ron was sitting alone in an empty astronomy tower, looking out into the stars, alone. Everything was quiet, until this certain bushy-brown haired girl suddenly appears in the doorway.

"Hey Ron," Said Hermione, walking towards him.

"The view is best over here at dawn," said Ron, not looking over towards her.

"Then why are you here at night?" asked Hermione, followed by a friendly chuckle between the both of them.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," said Ron.

"Thinking about what? How pretty Parvati is?" asked Hermione now sitting next to ron.

"No, just how pretty you are," said Ron while leaning closer towards Hermione.

"I don't think I heard you right. Did you sa-"Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment, Ron had pulled her into an aggressive kiss. Hermione struggled to get out, and even tried kicking and hitting him, but his grip was just to strong around her. _I hope Harry doesn't come in... _thought Hermione, since unable to say it.

"Wow, good, dinner," said Harry, while rubbing his stomach. Harry was heading back to the common room, seriously needed to catch up on his essays and homework. He was almost there, until he heard moaning and groaning from the top of the story he was on.

"I wonder what that could be..." said Harry, running up, as though thinking someone was hurt.

He opened the door and WHAM. There it was, his best friend and girlfriend, snogging each other. Hermione looked as though about to faint, because of how tired she was fighting Ron off, and Ron had just slipped his tongue in her mouth. Harry looked in shock. They didn't even notice him. Well, Hermione he could understand, because she was probably almost about to faint. But Ron, too busy snogging the love in his live. He quietly closed the door and let them share love for tonight, while breaking Harry's heart.

I'm so sorry it took me long to update!!! I hadn't had internet for so long! Please please PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them!! If not, then you're gonna be left at a cliff hanger!! Lol!

Happy Writing,

Hpfan0009


	9. Deception

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HOLD-UP!! I've been Oh-So-Ever busy! OK, well I won't keep you all waiting!! Here's the next Chapter!!

Harry sat alone in the common room, disturbed about what he just saw. In his head were mixed feelings. Had Hermione wanted him to kiss her? And why was Ron kissing here? _Ron._

"He already had a bloody girlfriend!" shouted Harry out of anger. He couldn't take it anymore, so he stormed upstairs and waited to confront Ron about his actions and how much pain he caused him. He opened the door to his dorm and there were his other roommates, snoring away to the dreamy night. He walked on over to his four-poster bed and just stared up. He couldn't go to sleep if he tried. Just _thinking _about Hermione gave him a twitch in his eye. Suddenly, he heard his dorm door open. Ron was there, brushing his nails against his chest, as if he had did something good in the world. Harry had the urge to just go to him and kill him, but then he remembered the minor detail, _he was his best friend before. _

"Ah, Harry. Up this late? Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" said Ron, now blowing on his fingertips.

"Shut up, Ron. What the hell have you been doing tonight?" asked harry, expecting him to tell him the truth.

"Oh, nothing much. Making out with Parvati, _trying_ to give Malfoy detention, and that's pretty much it," said Ron, keeping a straight face while lying.

"Whatever…" said harry, too tired to argue. He simply just took his glasses off and fell into a deep sleep.

"Please, silence everyone!" shouted Dumbledore, through the loud noise in the Great hall.

Everyone suddenly fell silent as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Tonight, There will be a ball, in honor of my birthday! Now before you think I'm self obsessed with myself, it wasn't my idea. The dance committee planned it and then it happened! So please show up tomorrow night with a date," Dumbledore then did a small wink.

"Of course I'll be hoping you'll take me, Harry," said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course," said Harry, glaring at Ron who was kissing Parvati.

This Chapter will probably be pretty crappy, because I did it in like five minutes. REVIEW!!


End file.
